


Believing

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 4 - "Are you serious?"





	Believing

"Oh, Riku, I forgot to tell you! During my travels when I was looking for you, I met Santa!" Sora said, a few hours after they settled back in Destiny Islands.

"...are you serious?"

"Of course I am! I met him soon after seeing Jack again. He knew I told everyone I didn't believe Santa Claus was real, because of you! You were the one who told me he wasn't real!"

"Because of me? You were the one who said you didn't believe in Santa anymore, I didn't make you say it."

After a beat, they both started to laugh.


End file.
